Regina The new president
by AllOutlawQueen
Summary: Election night in the United States. Will Regina become the first female President of the United States or will everything go right? As the Election results come through what will happen?


After the results of the US election I hope I can make you feel better with what I hope is an insight of what might happen one day. I have mixed Regina with Lana to make my character. The projections will be a bit different to real life, when they come in for the purpose of this FF but I am going to keep it as realistic as I can, I have done quite a bit of research of the American election but I am British so there might be a few things I get wrong so I do apologise. And Hillary Clinton is in this because she is amazing. In my opinion. If it is successful I will carry on.

* * *

She was shaking, Regina Mills was actually shaking. Her dark orbs stared as she watched the projections show up on the screen. However, although maybe by only one electoral vote to Mr Etete, her opponent. There was still hope and there was still time. But as the recent predicted projection for both Florida and Texas has shown her opponent to be winning, with Texas soon to make their projection the brunette could not help but feel that all hope was lost.

The news desk continued to talk about what each candidate needed to become President, however to the Latina girl it seemed like a noise in the far away distance. It was only when her Fiancé, Robin, placed a gentle hand on her shoulder that Regina managed to snap out of the thoughts of defeat and hear the noise around her more clearly. The blur in her eyes fading. Her brown eyes adjusted more to the screen as the results from Texas came in.

The screen turned to the brunette news reporter and political researcher, who had the electoral college behind her, eleven states of red amongst five blue states for Regina. Luckily though Regina had already won Kansas and New York where the republicans had been winning smaller states, meaning that Regina was still very much in the race.

"Okay, so we now have the results from Texas and we will soon also have Ohio. Now Ohio has been known to predict the electoral college and which way this election will go, so all eyes are on that state as well as Florida, California is also one to look out for with the most electoral votes, fifty four. And they have been supporting the Democrats."

The screen behind the reporter changed to popular votes. Regina sighed in frustration, wanting to know the results. Even though she had a feeling she had lost, Regina wanted to know and get it over with.

"But I want us to take a look at the popular vote before we announce Texas. You can see that even though the popular vote does not count, Miss Mills is very much in the lead with nearly 400 more votes. So Texas, I can confirm the projection was won by… Miss Mills."

Her heart stopped; did she just hear that right? The reporter carried on talking, the room erupted into cheer, and Robin congratulated her. But all Regina heard was silence, her mouth fell agape. Regina was in the lead. Slowly the state faded and the voice of her love came into focus as the blur that accompanied it, which had been coming and going through the night drifted away. She turned her head slightly to look back at Robin, who sat behind her with the biggest smile on his face.

"You're in the lead." The pride in the males voice was unmistakeable, the grin on his stubble face the visual of that pride.

aaaaaaa

After the longest night of their lives, the last states began to make their projections. The reporters made their announcement as the state of Utah came through, if she got this Regina would have won with 273 electoral votes. She shook as she waited for the result. If she didn't get this there were still a few states however they were predicted to be projected to the Republicans.

"We can confirm that the state of Utah has gone to the Republicans."

Tears filled her eyes as the reporter said those words, there was no hope of Regina winning now. She felt like the air had been taken out of her lungs as she suffocated, she had to get out of the room. Out of this building.

"I have to leave." The brunette whispered in a beg to her Fiancé as she stood.

She didn't hear what state it was, she didn't want to know, as the reporter announced the state. What she did hear though made Reginas eyes widen and her to turn her body around in disbelief.

"Which means that the Democrats have gone past the 270 vote and Miss Mills will be the new President of the United States."

"We did it." She whispered more to herself than the people in the room as she heard the people around her clapping and celebrating the victory as the screen went to show the live reaction of the Republicans and Democrat supporters. Regina had actually won.

Robin was straight to her side in an instant as he took the female out of her thoughts and gave her the biggest hug. Regina responded in a heartbeat as the female wrapped her dainty arms around his torso, his strong masculine ones wrapped around her sides.

"Congrats." He whispered into her hair, as his head rested above Reginas shoulder, the woman in his embrace mimicking him as her head rested against his.


End file.
